big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2011–12 Premier League
–12 |winners=Manchester City 1st Premier League title 3rd English title |continentalcup1=Champions League |continentalcup1 qualifiers=Chelsea Manchester City Manchester United Arsenal |continentalcup2=Europa League |continentalcup2 qualifiers=Tottenham Hotspur Newcastle United Liverpool |relegated=Wolverhampton Wanderers Blackburn Rovers Bolton Wanderers |league topscorer=Robin van Persie (30) |biggest home win=Manchester United 8–2 Arsenal Arsenal 7–1 Blackburn Rovers Fulham 6–0 Queens Park Rangers |biggest away win=Manchester United 1–6 Manchester City Bolton Wanderers 0–5 Manchester United Fulham 0–5 Manchester United Wolverhampton Wanderers 0–5 Manchester United Norwich City 1–6 Manchester City |highest scoring=Manchester United 8–2 Arsenal (10 goals) |matches=380 |total goals=1066 |longest wins=8 games Manchester United |longest unbeaten=14 games Manchester City |longest winless=12 games Wolverhampton Wanderers |longest losses=8 games Wigan Athletic |highest attendance=75,627 Manchester United 4–1 Wolverhampton Wanderers |lowest attendance=15,195 Queens Park Rangers 0–4 Bolton Wanderers |attendance=12,173,731 |average attendance=34,486 |prevseason=2010–11 |nextseason=2012–13 }} The 2011–12 Premier League (known as the Barclays Premier League for sponsorship reasons) was the 20th season of the Premier League since its establishment in 1992. The 2011–12 fixtures were announced on 17 June 2011 at 9:00 BST. The season began on 13 August 2011 and ended on 13 May 2012. Manchester City won their first league title since 1968, beating Queens Park Rangers 3–2 on the final day of the season with a last-minute goal from Sergio Agüero. The title was City's first Premier League success and first league title since 1968, making them the fifth club to win the Premier League in its twenty-year history. It was the first time the Premier League had been won on goal difference and the first time a previously relegated club in the Premier League had won the title. The league was contested by 20 teams, seventeen returning from the 2010–11 season and three promoted from the Football League Championship. Championship winners Queens Park Rangers and runners-up Norwich City gained automatic promotion whilst Swansea City gained promotion through the Football League Championship play-offs beating Reading 4–2 in May 2011. All three promoted clubs avoided relegation. The season was voted as the greatest Premier League season in the Premier League 20 Seasons Awards. Season summary Manchester City won the title in a tense finale, their first championship since 1968. City's local rivals Manchester United were the early pace-setters, leading the table until October when they drew at Liverpool allowing Manchester City to overtake them. The following week, City increased their lead to 5 points with a shock 6-1 away victory at Old Trafford, which they maintained until December, when they dropped points and their lead narrowed, but City remained in front until March, when a defeat at Swansea City saw them drop behind United. City's bad form continued for the next month while United went on a winning run, so that with six matches remaining United were 8 points ahead of City and the title seemingly decided. However United, then faltered with a defeat and a draw in their next three games, while City won all three to narrow the gap to 3 points. City then beat United 1-0 at the Etihad Stadium to move back ahead of United on goal difference. Both sides won their penultimate matches to maintain the situation. Going into the final matches, which were played simultaneously, City were top of the league, ahead of Manchester United on goal difference. However, a Wayne Rooney goal away to Sunderland gave United the advantage. A 39th minute goal from Pablo Zabaleta, his first of the season, put City back on top at half time. In a dramatic second half Djibril Cissé equalised for Queens Park Rangers in the 48th minute. Shortly after, Joey Barton of QPR was sent off for elbowing Carlos Tévez; on his way off the pitch, he kicked Sergio Agüero, attempted to headbutt Vincent Kompany and squared up to Mario Balotelli. Despite the numerical advantage, City went behind after Jamie Mackie gave QPR the lead in the 66th minute. Edin Džeko equalised for City in the 92nd minute and it appeared that Manchester United would win the title with a victory over Sunderland. In a frantic end to the Manchester City match, Sergio Agüero scored the winner in the 94th minute to clinch the title on goal difference. For most of the season, Tottenham Hotspur were in third place, a couple of points behind the Manchester clubs, and there was much speculation as to whether Tottenham could mount a title challenge. However from late February onwards their season collapsed, starting with a 5-2 defeat to local rivals Arsenal, who they had been 10 points ahead of before the game, and just 4 wins in their last 13 games condemned Tottenham to finishing a point below Arsenal, who finished third to join Manchester City and Manchester United in the UEFA Champions League, completing a strong recovery from a disastrous start to the season including an 8-2 defeat at Manchester United in August. Tottenham finished in the fourth and final Champions League slot but missed out on qualification for the competition because Chelsea's victory in the 2012 Champions League Final automatically entitles them to defend their title in the 2012-13 tournament at the expense of the lowest ranked team that would otherwise qualify for the competition through league position. This is the first time that this rule has been implemented in the Premier League, having been introduced by UEFA after Liverpool's controversial qualification for the 2005-06 UEFA Champions League. This consequently marked the first time that the club finishing fourth in the Premier League had not qualified for the tournament since the fourth qualifying spot was introduced in the 2001-02 season. Newcastle United finished fifth and qualified for the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League. Everton finished 7th, just above local rivals Liverpool. Despite finishing above them for the first time in seven years, it was Liverpool who claimed the final Europa League slot, by virtue of winning the 2011–12 Football League Cup. Elsewhere in the league, QPR avoided relegation, despite losing to Manchester City; Bolton Wanderers could only draw at Stoke City, failing to overtake QPR, and therefore joining Blackburn Rovers and Wolverhampton Wanderers in being relegated to the Championship. For the second time in the Premier League's history, none of the three clubs promoted from the Championship in the previous season were relegated at the end of the season with the other two teams, Swansea City and Norwich City, finishing 11th and 12th respectively. The last time all three newly-promoted teams stayed up (2001-02), Blackburn and Bolton were two of those teams. Teams The teams ending the 2010–11 season in the bottom three places of the table were relegated to the 2011–12 Football League Championship. West Ham United finished in last place, ending the East London side's six-year tenure in the league. Blackpool and Birmingham City both joined them in relegation, following dramatic games on the last day of the season. Queens Park Rangers as 2010–11 Football League Championship winners and runners-up Norwich City were directly promoted at the end of the season. Queens Park Rangers appeared in the Premier League for the first time in fifteen years, while Norwich City returned after a six-year absence and two successive promotions, becoming the first team since Manchester City to do so in eleven years. The last team to be promoted was decided by the Championship play-off final on 30 May 2011, where Swansea City defeated Reading 4–2 to become the first Welsh-based team to enter the Premier League. Stadia and locations }} * 1 Though the official name of the stadium was Sports Direct Arena, it is more commonly referred to as St James' Park, before it's change back to St. James Park in the 2012/13 season after Newcastle United signed a new sponsorship deal with Wonga.com. * 2 Molineux underwent redevelopment during the 2011-12 season. The season began with capacity limited to 24,259, but increased with the opening of the bottom of a two-tier new stand during September 2011. Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. }7 |Nike |Aon |- |Newcastle United | | |Puma |Northern Rock/Virgin Money2 |- |Norwich City | | |Erreà |Aviva |- |Queens Park Rangers | | |Lotto |Malaysia Airlines/Air Asia3 |- |Stoke City | | |Adidas |Britannia |- |Sunderland | | |Umbro |Tombola |- |Swansea City | | |Adidas |32Red |- |Tottenham Hotspur | | |Puma |Aurasma4 |- |West Bromwich Albion | | |Adidas |Bodog |- |Wigan Athletic | | |MiFit |12BET |- |Wolverhampton Wanderers | | |BURRDA |Sportingbet |} * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers * 2 Following Virgin Money's acquisition of Northern Rock on 1 January 2012, Virgin Money started to appear on the team's kits from 4 January 2012. * 3 Malaysia Airlines will appear on Queens Park Rangers' home kit, with Air Asia appearing on their two away kits. * 4 Aurasma is a subsidiary of Autonomy *5Stiliyan Petrov was Villa's captain until March, when he was diagnosed with acute leukemia. Gabriel Agbonlahor was handed the captaincy in Petrov's absence. *6Chris Samba was previously Blackburn's captain. Following Samba's transfer to Anzhi Makhachkala, Robinson was handed the captaincy. * 7On 7 December 2011, Vidić twisted his knee during United's Champions League clash at Basel and left the field on a stretcher. Vidic missed the rest of the season and Patrice Evra assumed the captaincy of Manchester United. In addition, Nike will have a new design for their match ball (white from August to October and March to May; high-visibility yellow from November through February) called Seitiro, featuring a modified flame design.Nike 2011/12 Premier League, La Liga and Serie A Balls | Balls | Football Shirt Culture.com Managerial changes League table Results Season statistics Top scorers Assists Hat-tricks * 4 Player scored 4 goals Scoring *First goal of the season: Luis Suárez for Liverpool against Sunderland (13 August 2011) *Last goal of the season: Sergio Agüero for Manchester City against Queens Park Rangers (13 May 2012). *Fastest goal of the season: 24 seconds – Andrea Orlandi for Swansea City against Wolverhampton Wanderers (28 April 2012) *Largest winning margin: 6 goals **Manchester United 8–2 Arsenal (28 August 2011) **Fulham 6–0 Queens Park Rangers (2 October 2011) **Arsenal 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (4 February 2012) *Highest scoring game: 10 goals **Manchester United 8–2 Arsenal (28 August 2011) *Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 8 goals **Manchester United 8–2 Arsenal (28 August 2011) *Most goals scored in a match by a losing team: 3 goals **Blackburn Rovers 4–3 Arsenal (17 September 2011) **Chelsea 3–5 Arsenal (29 October 2011) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets: 20 **Manchester United *Fewest clean sheets: 3''' **Blackburn Rovers **Bolton Wanderers **Norwich City Discipline *Worst overall disciplinary record (one point per yellow card, two points per red card): ** Chelsea: '''77 points (69 yellow & four red cards) *Best overall disciplinary record: ** Swansea City: 43 points (39 yellow & two red cards) *Most yellow cards (club): 69 **Chelsea *Most yellow cards (player): 10 **Joey Barton (Queens Park Rangers) **Lee Cattermole (Sunderland) **Jason Lowe (Blackburn Rovers) **Alex Song (Arsenal) *Most red cards (club): 9''' **Queens Park Rangers *Most red cards (player): '''2 **Mario Balotelli (Manchester City) **Joey Barton (Queens Park Rangers) **Djibril Cissé (Queens Park Rangers) **David Wheater (Bolton Wanderers) 20,000th goal Marc Albrighton of Aston Villa, on 21 December in a 2–1 loss to Arsenal at Villa Park, was officially credited with the 20,000th goal scored since the formation of the Premier League in 1992. He was given £20,000 from league sponsor Barclays to donate to a charity of the player's choice; in this case, the recipient was Acorns Children's Hospice, who used to sponsor Aston Villa. Awards Monthly awards Annual awards PFA Player of the Year The PFA Players' Player of the Year was awarded to Robin van Persie. FWA Footballer of the Year The FWA Footballer of the Year was also awarded to Robin van Persie. PFA Young Player of the Year The PFA Young Player of the Year was awarded to Kyle Walker. PFA Team of the Year Goalkeeper: Joe Hart (Manchester City) Defence: Kyle Walker (Tottenham Hotspur), Vincent Kompany (Manchester City), Fabricio Coloccini (Newcastle United), Leighton Baines (Everton) Midfield: David Silva, Yaya Touré (both Manchester City), Scott Parker, Gareth Bale (both Tottenham Hotspur) Attack: Robin van Persie (Arsenal), Wayne Rooney (Manchester United) Barclays Player of the Season The Barclays Player of the Season award was won by Vincent Kompany of Manchester City. Premier League Manager of the Season Newcastle United manager Alan Pardew, 50, received the Premier League Manager of the Season. Pardew was the first Newcastle manager to receive the award, and only the second Englishman after Harry Redknapp to do so. Barclays Golden Boot The Barclays Golden Boot award went to Robin van Persie, who scored 30 goals throughout the season. Barclays Golden Glove The Barclays Golden Glove award was won by Joe Hart of Manchester City, who achieved 17 clean sheets. Premier League Goal of the Season The Goal of the Season award was given to Papiss Cissé of Newcastle United for his second goal in their 2–0 victory against Chelsea at Stamford Bridge, becoming the first player for the club to win the award since its inception. Barclays Premier League Fair Play Award Swansea City won the Fair Play Award after finishing the 2011–12 Premier League with the fewest yellow and red cards received out of all of the Premier League teams. References Category:2011–12 domestic association football leagues 2011–12 1 ar:الدوري الإنجليزي الممتاز 2011–12 bg:Английска висша лига 2011/12 ca:FA Premier League 2011-12 cs:Anglická Premier League 2011/12 da:Premier League 2011-12 de:Premier League 2011/12 et:Premier League'i hooaeg 2011–2012 el:Αγγλικό πρωτάθλημα ποδοσφαίρου ανδρών 2011-12 es:Premier League 2011/12 fr:Championnat d'Angleterre de football 2011-2012 gl:Premier League 2011-2012 ko:프리미어리그 2011-12 hy:Պրեմիեր Լիգա 2011-12 (Անգլիա) id:Liga Utama Inggris 2011–12 it:Premier League 2011-2012 kk:Футболдан Англия чемпионаты 2011/2012 hu:2011–2012-es angol labdarúgó-bajnokság (első osztály) mt:Premier League 2011–12 mn:2011-12 оны Премьер лиг nl:Engels voetbalkampioenschap 2011/12 ja:プレミアリーグ2011-2012 no:Premier League 2011/12 pl:Premier League (2011/2012) pt:Premier League 2011-12 ru:Чемпионат Англии по футболу 2011/2012 sq:Premier liga 2011-12 sr:Премијер лига 2011/12. fi:Englannin Valioliigan kausi 2011–2012 sv:Premier League 2011/2012 th:พรีเมียร์ลีก ฤดูกาล 2011–12 tr:2011-12 Premier League uk:Чемпіонат Англії з футболу 2011—2012: Прем'єр-ліга vi:Giải bóng đá Ngoại hạng Anh 2011-12 zh:2011–12賽季英格蘭超級聯賽